User talk:Lordebon
In your house zone Sorry if I messed something up from those "In your house..." quest things I posted and you deleted. I got to a quest page and it had some wikia notes asking to copy the link text and paste it to the redlink listed underneath it. Wasn't sure what it was for, but it looked like it needed to be done so I did it.Vagar (talk) 16:08, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :No problem. The issue was with whoever listed the zone as "In your house," not with your following the category directions and making them. In general, we only list actual individual zones for those (otherwise the categories break) and since "In your house" isn't an actual zone name I cleaned them up a bit. You were right in adding the categories, if it was a normal zone they would definitely be needed. It's only since the listed zone was wrong that I went and deleted the categories. --lordebon (talk) 16:20, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Farming Guide Thanks for all the help so far. I should have joined EQ2Wiki much sooner, but am lazy when it comes to things like this. Can you copy my plat farming guide on my profile page and paste it into a guide for all players to see? I would like to make my guide available to the masses to both aid them and to be recognized as the plat farming champ that I am. I'm not afraid of them farming too much plat with these tips because most won't have the discipline and/or time to stick with it like I do. :Sure. I'll move it over to a subpage and get it added to the user guides category where folks will be able to find it. --lordebon (talk) 15:18, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for all of the help so far. I started a blog about Wurmbone End and the need for SOE to do smart loot for the COE solo zones. I can't get the editing to do right on it though. Can you take a look at it and fix the editing for me please? ::I also started a guide to custom appearance gear sets. I will be adding to that in the future as I figure out how best to take screenshots of my toons wearing the gear, and screenshots of the examine windows of the gear. It is my intention to post a screenshot of my toon wearing the whole set that I put together from mob drops, faction gear, quest rewards, & broker searches into cool looking matching sets. I also want to post screenshots of the gear in the examine window, and how I obtained the gear. I'll welcome any tips you have for this ambitious guide! :::I'll take a look at the blog. They're a new feature for us here at EQ2i, the formatting might be a bit different compared to a standard article. The guide sounds good (I moved it to your userspace as well, it's the proper place for personalized guides). My suggestion would be to try to use any existing screenshots of full sets that we might have (if it's just a full armor set), if it's a unique mix like it sounds they will be I'd just try to model the images after those we have for the armor sets (try to keep them all the same size so it looks consistent). For the examines, I suggest reusing examines we already have again (to avoid duplication) and maybe consider using Template:HideDiv and put the examines in little collapsible sections to keep your guide more compact. Then people can expand the examines / obtain info for sets they like without it being visible and taking up space for all of them. --lordebon (talk) 15:00, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Adding Pictures I've been trying to add pictures to some of the mounts and I'm having troubles. When I use the Upload Photo button on the page it seems to want to automatically add it as an "in-game examine window" picture when I really want it to be a "(Equipped)" picture using the "iname2" field. What am I doing wrong so it won't do this? You can see an example at the Dark Harbinger's Flight Wings page. Thanks! Vagar (talk) 13:13, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :The problem is in the naming of your uploads. By default on EQ2i, images with an exact name match (eg., File:Dark Harbinger's Flight Wings.png) are intended to be the examine window and will automatically be displayed as such if they exist. To upload a visible/equipped image, made the name something like File:Dark Harbinger's Flight Wings (Equipped).png and plug that into iname2. The template won't try to use it as the examine window image then. --lordebon (talk) 13:23, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Of course! That's makes total sense. Is there a way I can go back and rename the other pics? I tried to do that but didn't see it anywhere. I messed up Majestic_Pridewing.png and Dark Harbinger's Flight Wings.png. Vagar (talk) 16:53, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Unfortunately file moves require an admin or a rollback user, since moving files can cause a bit more of a vandalism or accident risk. You can request images to be moved using by adding to the image's page and it'll get categorized for us to move. In the meantime I've moved the images for those two so they should be good now. --lordebon (talk) 17:06, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Question about nonsense posts Just saw you deleted something that Rittmeister64 (that guy who ragequit the wiki because you wouldn't let him insult other users and blocked him for a week) posted, and I was wondering what you thought of this and this. Looks to me like subtle trolling. Jeff (talk| ) 06:08, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for pointing it out, the only trolls i like are the race in eq2 ;). -- 11:11, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :I didn't see those at the time, but Chilli's taken care of them now. I was willing to let 1 by to give the benefit of the doubt, but if he's been making more random spam posts the longer suspension is warranted. Thanks for catching it, McJeff. --lordebon (talk) 13:39, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you Jeff. I appreciate following proper Homeland Security "see something, say something" protocol I'm glad you don't send me to Guantanamo Bay for writing blogs and just hand out 1 month bans. Rittmeister64 (talk) 04:53, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Item Stat Display Not sure if this is a big issue, or if it can be fixed but I've noticed some item stats display in different orders in-game than they do when the are shown on the Wikia. The only one I know of right now is that Multi Attack Chance (multi) shows up above Spell Weapon Multi Attack Chance (swmulti) on an item in the game, but the Wikia shows swmulti above multi. On the Template:EquipInformation, the swmulti stat is right above the multi stat. Is that why? Vagar (talk) 22:03, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :The item template uses the order set in the template, the order of the parameters when you call the template won't matter. We probably had them backwards in the template from lack of an example when that stat came out, if you can get me an example image of those 2 stats as in-game I'll be happy to swap them around. Ditto for any other you might find that are a different order on here than in-game. --lordebon (talk) 22:06, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :I've found a few examples in-game. It looks like it follows the pattern of putting the melee version, then the spell weapon version, then the next melee stat and it's spell weapon version and so on. I've changed the order in the template to match that now. --lordebon (talk) 00:47, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Great, thanks!! --Vagar (talk) 13:14, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Personal commentary in edits That's discouraged, right? I'm asking because User:PlatMaster has been adding his negative opinions to articles, like this and this. Jeff (talk| ) 21:44, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Correct. Comments are acceptable on the talk page, but first person commentary of any kind is undesirable on main namespace articles (a comment saying "I love this zone to farm" isn't appropriate just as much as "I hate this crappy zone" is, for example). I've cleaned up Cobalt Scar a bit, if you see any more feel free to edit them or let me know and I'll give them a look. --lordebon (talk) 21:57, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :I should add for the record that this isn't officially codified in any policy that we know of, instead it's more one of those unwritten SOPs so do keep that in mind. --lordebon (talk) 22:01, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Hate to bother you twice in one day, but Rittmeister's back from his 1 month block and he's made a lot of really bad incomplete articles. Usually I'd assume someone was just confused by the markup, but he knows how to edit and I think he's trolling by making cleanup work for other people. Jeff (talk| ) 02:36, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Most of what I see is just preloads. They don't have any info, but the few I've looked at are the correct template so I don't see any issue at this time. They may be incomplete, but it's still a valid start. If there is something more specific, let me know and I'll give it a look, but always try to assume good faith / give the benefit of the doubt. --lordebon (talk) 02:58, May 5, 2013 (UTC) SOE Webring Hey there. My name is Nic and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Are you interested in joining the SOE Wikia Webring? We created a custom footer that can be embedded on the main page. These webrings help bring cross-traffic across multiple wikis on our site, and can help bring you new viewers and editors! To embed the template, use this code { {w:SOEFooter} } - remove spaces between braces. To preview how it looks click here. Thanks! - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:59, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds good Nic, I've added the footer template. Thanks! --lordebon (talk) 13:21, May 28, 2013 (UTC) New Achievements category I was trying to add Category:Live Events Achievements and Category:Loyalty Achievements to Template:Achievement. I got Template:NormalizeAchievementCat to take them, but the actual pages do not link at the bottom to the cats. Could you please fix Template:Achievement or the templates it calls on so articles like Festive Spirit are properly categorized? Many thanks. 04:01, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :I'll try and take a look at it tomorrow. If you don't see anything then, feel free to give me a reminder this weekend. --lordebon (talk) 04:10, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ::You will also need to add Brewday, Bristlebane Day, Chronoportals, Erollisi Day and Tinkerfest to Template:NormalizeAchievementSubcat. Considering I cannot get the main category template to work, I am hesitant to tinker with the subcat one. Apologies and gratitude. 04:39, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Done and done. You were on the right track, you just have to add the actual category tag (without the : in front) to get it categorized, since the first one (with the :Category) is a link to the category, which won't actually place the page in the category. Let me know if anything else comes up, and thanks again for your contributions. --lordebon (talk) 13:11, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Next LE I can alter the templates, now that I know what I did wrong. Thank you for the instruction and the fixes. 19:23, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Gen'ris's Race Hi Lordebon, I'm new to the wiki and was just wondering, how did you figure out that Gen'ris was a dragon? I figured he was some type of underwater creature that I'd never seen before. Plus he was pretty scary so I couldn't get too close... Also, what guides would you recommend that explain all the nuances (and coding parameters) of posting here? Thank you in advance for your input and guidance! --Paceyourself (talk) 19:39, September 24, 2013 (UTC) :Hi and welcome! Dragon was just a fill in (based on Chel'Drak being a "Dragon" turtle) for lack of a better option at the moment and to prevent the incorrect categorization (whatever you put in the race field, its gets categorized as such). I meant to go back and find a better fit, but got distracted. I've gone back and changed it to , which seems to be a better fit. Races have always been a bit goofy, simply because the game doesn't expose race (aside from master strike races) and many of them are sort of best guesses. :As for the nuances and such, my suggestion is to start with looking at existing pages; just find a page similar to what you're working on and hit edit to take a look at the code. Then for more information, such as what each parameter for a given template does, check out the template page itself, which will have documentation on the various params (for example, Template:MonsterInformation). There's also the Editor's FAQ and Template FAQ that have some basic editing info (and links to some other things). But in general I recommend the sort of "on-the-job" approach of just going for it. The nature of a wiki really encourages it; many times someone will start an article with the basics and then a more experienced editor will come along and tweak it or wikify it later. Plus us admins are always here to answer any questions and help however we can. Hope that helps :) --lordebon (talk) 20:04, September 24, 2013 (UTC)